


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by Kipderder



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Breaking the Law, Car Sex, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Cop Fetish, Developing Relationships, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Highway Patrolman Hemsworth, Infidelity, Married Woman - Freeform, Men in uniform, Police Uniforms, Police officers, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Roadside Sex, Rough Sex, Sergeant T. Hiddleston, Sex on a Car, Spanking, Speeding, inappropriate use of a nightstick, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipderder/pseuds/Kipderder
Summary: There's nothing sexier than a man in uniform, especially when he has a really big gun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Respect the Badge

"We could have had it all, rolling in the deep!" Nikki belted out.

Both front windows were open, and her hair whipped around her face in the breeze as she drove down the empty back road, singing as loudly as she pleased along with the radio.

She was feeling giddy and lighthearted, having just had a lively night out clubbing with a handful of her girlfriends—dancing, flirting, and laughing—celebrating her old roommate’s first night out with the gang since she’d had her baby. As the designated driver, she had steered clear of the booze. But the heady mix of a trip into the city, loud thumping music, sweating sexy dancers, and the good company of friends had been intoxicating enough to have her behaving a bit negligently as she drove.

She was exceeding the posted speed limit by a good fifteen miles per hour. But it was after two in the morning, and she was on an old, deserted logging road that cut through the middle of the woods. _Who’s gonna care how fast I’m going?_ She thought as she sang and bounced around in her seat.

Nikki supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised to see the red and blue flashing lights come up in the rearview mirror, seemingly out of nowhere in the blackness of the night.

"Shit." She groaned aloud to herself, easing her car over to the side.

As she waited for the officer to approach, she snuck a quick glance at her face in the mirror. She had been in fine flirting form earlier in the evening, was dressed provocatively enough to be appealing without looking like a hooker, and she was hoping that acting a bit cute and coquettish might just help her get out of this situation with a warning instead of a ticket.

"License and registration please, miss." The officer said.

Nikki was momentarily stunned by the sound of his voice—it was soft and smooth, yet effortlessly commanding, and his accent was distinctly British.

She turned to the window and looked up…and up…and up. My, my, he was _tall_. And fit. And gorgeous. Compared to her slender, miniature frame—he was massive—but not in a big and beefy kind of way. He was just statuesque and solid and beautifully put together, like one of Michelangelo’s sculptures. His eyes were the color of the Caribbean Sea, and his expression was just as cool. The way the headlights from his patrol car illuminated his finely chiseled face in profile added to his tangible aura of power and authority.

Nikki wasn’t the sort of girl who went weak in the knees at the sight of a man in uniform, but the way he filled his out made her squirm in her seat. The club had been full of hot guys, but he was undeniably the sexiest man she’d seen all night.

"Of course." She replied, flashing her best why-hello-there-handsome smile as she felt around on the passenger seat for her purse.

Not finding it, she looked on the floor and in the backseat, slowly realizing that she must have left it at her friend’s house when she’d dropped her off and gone to coo over the sleeping baby. _Fuck!_ She imagined he wasn’t going to be too happy about her carelessness.

"I'm so sorry, Officer. I just came from dropping one of my friends off, and I must’ve left my purse at her house by mistake." She said as she smiled again, nervously.

She watched as his eyes traveled down from her face to her well-displayed cleavage, then back up to meet her gaze, his expression unchanging.

"Are you telling me that you don’t have a license?" He asked, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Yes…no! I mean, I do. I do have a license, of course I do. I just don’t have it here with me, and I just told you why. It was an accident, really, so if you could let me off the hook just this once I promise it’ll never happen again." Nikki babbled.

"Step out of the vehicle, please."

Nikki took a deep breath. She’d never had any problems with the law before and her driving record was clean. She wondered how much trouble she was in now as she slowly opened the door.

As she stepped one foot out of the car, she knew that he was able to get a sneak peek at her panties as her thighs parted under her short skirt. She quickly rose and straightened the shimmery material out, feeling self-conscious. Her cool, come-hither persona was shaken by the realization that she actually might not be able to flirt her way out of this one. His unflappable demeanor was a clear indication that he wouldn’t be swayed by such nonsense. And although his take-no-bullshit attitude unnerved her, it also made her even more attracted to him.

He pointed towards his patrol car. "Walk to the front of my car." He instructed.

_Great, he probably thinks I’m under the influence._

"I wasn't drinking, Officer, I swear. I was the designated driver. I'd be happy to take a breathalyzer test to prove it." She offered.

"Just walk!" He barked.

It was a short, sharp order that nearly made her jump out of her five-inch heels.  
She gulped and complied. Despite her sobriety, her knees felt weak, and she was afraid she would stumble as she carefully made her way over to his car. Reaching it, successfully she hoped, she turned back around to face him.

He walked over to stand in front of her in a few long, confident strides. She felt her heart begin to race, and she held her breath, noticing again how utterly gorgeous he was. Her feelings were a pounding jumble of fear, lust, confusion, and excitement. And it really didn’t help matters that her lady parts were going absolutely berserk.

_Get a hold of yourself, Nikki. This isn’t the time or place to be feeling horny._

"I really haven’t been drinking, Officer. I was just in a hurry to get home, and I guess I wasn’t paying attention to the speed limit." She said, her voice trembling. “Can you just write me a ticket so I can be on my way?”

He just stared at her, saying nothing. His eyes swept over her body and she could feel herself growing warm and wet between her legs. She shivered. The temperate spring air had become slightly chilly since sunset, but she knew it wasn’t just a passing breeze that had her trembling.

Finally, he spoke. "I’m not giving you a ticket.” He said in that silky English accent of his.

She looked at him, bewildered. “You’re not?”

“No. I’m going to give you something else. Something to remember me by, so you won’t think about speeding ever, ever again. Pull your skirt up to your waist."

Nikki’s jaw dropped, and when she tried to voice a protest, nothing came out. Her tongue suddenly felt like it weighed a ton and her vocal cords were paralyzed from shock. After a few seconds of standing there frozen with her mouth agape, he fixed her with a menacing glare that wordlessly communicated his demand wasn’t going to be repeated or denied. Consequently, she picked her jaw up off the ground and did as she was told.

"Remove your panties." He said.

_What the fuck!?_

Her head was swimming. There were so many things wrong with this situation. Her friends were the ones with wild and crazy stories to tell because stuff like this just didn’t happen to her. But now, her life had unexpectedly taken on a surreal quality, and she felt that anything was possible. She could very well have an outrageous story of her own to tell after tonight. The prospect was both scary and enthralling.

The old road they were on wasn’t really used by anyone except the tiny handful of residents at its far end, and in the unlikely event that a car did come by, he would probably make it look like a routine stop and search. If she refused him and he decided to get rough with her, there wasn’t anyone around to save her from being another victim of police brutality. But she realized that she had no wish to disobey his orders and that she was wetter and more turned on at that moment than she could ever remember being. Revealing herself to this magnificent, omnipotent law enforcer when there was an ever-so-tiny possibility of being seen by a motorist with insomnia was strangely titillating.

She slid the red, satiny material down her bare legs and slipped it over her shoes. He took the panties out of her shaking hand and stuffed them into his breast pocket.

"Now spread your legs." He commanded.

Nikki did as he requested, biting her lip as she watched him pull his nightstick from his belt. Her heart leaped into her throat, and she started to wonder if it was too late to run for her life. Beating her to a bloody pulp would definitely keep her from speeding—hell, it would probably keep her from driving altogether.

She sucked in a deep breath, tasting the clean piney air. It seemed as though everything was in slow motion as he moved the baton towards her. Gingerly, teasingly, he began to rub the tip of it back and forth through her slickened pussy lips. After coating it with her cream, he eased about two inches of it inside of her. She cried out and scrambled for the car behind her to steady herself as her knees buckled, forcing it further up into her dripping sex.

A faint flicker of a smile crossed his handsome face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Nikki moaned and leaned further back onto his cruiser as he worked the club in and out of her. He was surprisingly gentle, pushing it in, twisting it, and pulling it out again. She could hear her sharp cries echoing through the trees in the otherwise silent night.

A few minutes later, he pulled it out of her completely and yanked her back up by grabbing a fistful of her racy little low-cut blouse. He held the stick, glistening with her juices, in front of her face.

"Bad girl, you've soiled my stick. Be a dear and suck it clean for me." He ordered.

Nikki opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around it, tasting her warm, wet sweetness. She watched his face as she sucked and licked the stick, cleansing it of her illicit desire. He held her gaze, his intense blue eyes boring into her as he slid his baton back into the holster on his utility belt.

Suddenly, and completely without warning, he slapped handcuffs on both of her wrists, spun her around, and pushed her roughly face down onto the hood of his car. God, he was fast, and Nikki panicked for a moment at her absolute helplessness.

"No! No!" She screamed.

She tried to stand up, but his powerful grip on the back of her neck effectively kept her pinned down. She attempted to kick her legs out behind her hoping to catch him squarely in his groin, but he was standing too close, and his strong legs bracketed hers, rendering them useless. She was at his mercy.

"Please, I'm sorry, no! Please don’t hurt me!"

He leaned over her, covering her scantily clad form with his entire body. Another set of conflicting emotions clashed within her brain, and she didn’t know whether to feel more terrified or aroused at how feeble and small she felt under the weight of his strapping physique.

"Shhh." He growled softly, his lips at her ear.

He stroked her hair and she felt his breath on the side of her face, warm and peppermint scented. She knew then that he wasn’t going to hurt her. He was going to deliver swift justice with the fully loaded pistol that had been straining against the front of his pants ever since she’d gotten out of her car. He was going to fuck her as punishment for her reckless driving and let the memory of being sexually assaulted on the side of the road by a police officer serve as a constant reminder of why she should obey the speed limit.

Nikki whimpered as her juices began to trickle down her inner thighs. She was ready to pay the ultimate fine.

"Shhh." He repeated.

It was oddly comforting having his whispers in her ear and his solid warmth above her. She gulped and concentrated on taking slow, deep breaths to calm herself. She could feel his cock pressing against her ass, and it felt good lying there underneath him with his hardness digging into her nearly bare cheeks. Safe, even.

“Are you ready to accept the consequences of your actions?” He asked.

She let her breath out in a long, low sigh. "Yes." She said in a small voice.

“Say it again, louder, and address me with respect.” He hissed, tightening his grasp on her neck.

“Yes, Officer, sir!” She enthusiastically declared.

She could feel more than see him nod his head, and he straightened himself up behind her. The hood of his patrol car was warm from the engine, and the evening breeze cool across her partially exposed backside as she heard him unzipping his pants. Her vaginal muscles contracted in anticipation. Her terror had ebbed into an agonizing longing to feel his hard length inside of her.

Although she was sure it was only seconds, it seemed ages before she felt the head of his cock pressing against her slit. He held it there for a few more seconds of exquisite torture. In her position, she didn’t have any leverage to push back against him and take what she wanted. Her muscles continued to clench and release, trying to pull at his cock, trying to pull him into her.

"Please, please, please." She softly moaned.

She wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard him give a low chuckle just before he rammed the full length of his shaft into her in one brutal stroke, her wetness offering him no resistance. As his hips slammed against her ass, the metal from the cuffs dug into the flesh of her wrists, which were trapped right between her legs and the edge of the hood of the car.

"Oh, god!" She screamed, lost in an explosion of equal parts pain and pleasure.

He slowly pulled back out, and she measured every throbbing inch of him in her mind before he slammed into her again, fantastically harder. Her eyes watered and he began stroking vigorously in and out of her, practically lifting her feet off the ground with each masterful thrust.

Each stroke was a symphony of sensation—the incredible feeling of her pussy being filled with his hot, hard cock; the cuffs biting into her soft skin; her breasts squished almost to the point of bursting against the hood of his car; his strong hands gripping her neck and hip tightly; the sound of his deep grunts mixed in with her own gasps and sobs.

Nikki soon discovered that the middle finger of one of her trapped hands could just barely graze her clit, and she began to flick at her sensitive button as he pumped in and out of her pussy. It wasn’t long before the ecstasy outshone the agony, and she felt her whole body begin to flush with liquid heat. Her face was slick with tears against the smooth hood of the car as her thighs started to quiver uncontrollably.

"Oohh, Officer, I'm gonna come…" She moaned, feeling her pussy spasm as it surrendered to the wicked invasion of his big, meaty cock.

He said nothing in reply. He just clutched her tighter and thrust even harder into her. Then he held himself deep within her, and rotated his hips, grinding himself against her slick velvet walls, and sending her over the brink. Electric white-hot waves rippled through her body, emanating from that point deep in her core where she could feel the tip of his cock pressed against her cervix. She shuddered and squirmed as she came, howling like a wolf under the stars into the darkness of the woods. She felt empowered and alive, yet melted and soft as waves of pleasure crashed and flowed through her, the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

Just as her orgasm began to subside, he resumed his rough fucking with her dripping pussy still clutching at his swollen cock. She heard him groan loudly and felt his shaft give a sudden twitch and jerk inside of her. He pulled out with a lusty cry, and she felt the warm globs of his semen spurting onto her ass.

Nikki lifted her head as much as she could to see his face—his gorgeous face—contorted in the midst of orgasmic rapture as the last of his seed splashed out onto her bare bottom. His body shuddered against hers as he panted, gulping at the cool night air between huge, heaving breaths. Nikki closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the metal beneath her, while he nestled his sticky cock between her ass cheeks.

After a while, he stepped back, and she heard him zip up his pants. Then she felt him rubbing a piece of fabric over her butt, mopping up the puddles of gooey, pearly semen. When he was done, he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her sharply back to her feet, turning her around to face him.

"Open." He commanded.

Nikki didn’t know how she did it, but she figured out exactly what he wanted with that one word. She opened her mouth and allowed him to stuff her cum-soaked panties inside. The bitter, salty taste filled her nose and throat as she held his intense, all-seeing gaze. They stood there for a moment, getting really good looks at each other until her weakened legs started to give.

He let go of her hair and caught her around the waist with one of his strong arms. Then he walked her back to her car, letting her support her weight against him. When they reached her little Honda Civic coupe, he leaned her up against the side and pulled the soiled panties out of her mouth. Then he crouched down in front of her, lifting one of her feet then the other, and slowly slid the wet material back up her legs as he stood.

Nikki watched him in something of a daze as he straightened her skirt and blouse, and she was even more amazed when he retrieved a tissue from one of his pockets and began to dab it at her face. She must’ve looked a mess with her tired, red-rimmed eyes, and make-up everywhere. It was the look of a woman who had just been ruthlessly ravished. But the way he cleaned her up was so oddly tender and affectionate that she wondered if he was feeling a bit of remorse. She stared at him, trying to read his expression, but his face had gone back to its inscrutable blankness.

When he had finished wiping the mascara streaks from her face, he gently removed the cuffs and held both of her hands in one of his own as he replaced the steel rings on his belt with the other. As softly as one would caress an infant, he massaged her sore wrists one at a time between his huge palms. Nikki stood stunned. Was this the same man who had just thrown her like a ragdoll across the hood of his patrol car and viciously fucked her?

She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of what. It didn't matter, as he shook his head and put a finger to her lips. For the first time, he smiled—it was a slow, satisfied grin that crept across his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes. And in a flash it was gone, instantly replaced by law enforcement seriousness.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully." He said, keeping his voice low, but firm. Nikki nodded and he continued, "You’re going to get back into your car and take a minute to get yourself together. Then you’re going to head on home, adhering to every single speed limit sign that you pass. Do you have much farther to go?"

"No, I live just a few miles down the road." Nikki replied. Her voice was a rustling whisper, like leaves in a breeze.

"Good, then there’s no need to rush. You’ll get there eventually." He opened her car door and helped her lower herself in. "I’ll follow you to make sure you arrive safely. You will tell no one about what has happened here tonight. Understood?"

“Yes, sir.”

She glanced up at him in his pristine, wrinkle-free uniform, and noticed the shiny brass name tag pinned to his chest. Sgt. T. Hiddleston.

_Holy Toledo, I just got fucked by a police sergeant!_

He closed the door after her, and she watched him in the side mirror as he walked back to his cruiser, a striking silhouette in the glare of the headlights. She rubbed her stinging wrists as she gathered her thoughts, trying to fit sergeant T. Hiddleston and what had just happened into her concept of reality. This wasn’t a big town, how could she not have seen him before? Then again, she had almost no occasion to deal with the police, but now she wondered if she would ever be able to drive down this old road without secretly hoping to be pulled over.

Nikki saw him again, about three days later, as the bruises on her wrists had faded to a light bluish-yellow. He and another cop were coming out of Starbucks with iced coffees in hand as she was going in.

She caught her breath at the sight of him. He was even more breathtaking in broad daylight—all sparkling blue eyes, closely cropped copper curls, sharp cheekbones, and beautifully sculpted jawline. He looked absolutely svelte in his uniform, and Nikki had never before wanted to assault an officer as much as she did then. She’d be more than happy to let him lock her up and throw away the key.

Sergeant Hiddleston held the door for her and winked, smiling for just a second before he resumed his conversation with the other cop. They walked across the parking lot to their cruiser, sipping their coffees as they went. Nikki rubbed her wrists subconsciously and watched him go, sighing.

_I have got to learn to speed more often._


	2. Hot on Her Tail

The road curved gently to the right, creating a long ribbon of black and gray asphalt that twisted through the surrounding trees. Nikki was bored already, and the thought of another visit to her grandmother’s house wasn’t a good one. She turned up the radio and tried not to think about the long drive ahead of her.

She rubbed the outside of her jeans, teasing herself a bit to help ease the boredom. As she zoomed by, the hood of a white car caught her peripheral vision, while the majority of the vehicle remained hidden in the trees. She didn’t think anything of it until she saw the car drive out behind her, rapidly gaining speed like it was in hot pursuit of a suspected criminal.

Her heart leapt as her insides clenched. It had to be a cop. Was it a young cop? Was it a rookie cop? Was it a tall, dark, and handsome cop? More importantly, was it _her_ cop—the one that had pulled her over two weeks ago? She sincerely hoped so because she had been pining for him ever since. Despite the obvious dangers involved, she had started driving recklessly on purpose just to attract law enforcement attention. She’d been pulled over for speeding five times by five different police officers. Sadly, none of them had been _him_.

Heaven knows she couldn’t afford another ticket. This one might cause her license to be suspended and she couldn’t imagine life without it, not even for a brief spell. However, if this was who she was praying for, she knew there would be certain ways of getting off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist.

_Mmm, a slap on the wrist with cold, hard metal handcuffs. Bring it on!_

A flicker of red and blue lights filled her rearview mirror. It was a police officer alright.

Her panties grew moist and her heart started to pound as she slowed her car down with a quick glance at the speedometer. The skinny red needle gradually rotated backward; dropping from sixty to forty then twenty, until she was creeping along like she was about to do a GTA influenced drive-by.

Seeing a deserted dirt road just ahead, she turned onto it. A few yards later, she put her brand new little red Porsche in park and cut off the engine. The narrow dirt road disappeared into the weeds and trees not twenty feet in front of her. It looked like it hadn’t been used in years. The shiny blue and white cruiser pulled up behind her, its lights still flashing.

Nikki closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. _Please let it be him_. She repeated over and over in her head. When she checked her rearview mirror, the patrol car door flew open.

Seeing Sergeant Hiddleston climb out of his cruiser like he owned the fucking world and every law-breaking citizen in it, made her next breath pause en route to her lungs. She bit her lip as a little zing went through her body. _Yummy_. He was just as gorgeous and statuesque as she remembered him.

His exquisitely chiseled face carried a day or two of scruff, and his soft copper curls were styled with the kind of perfection that could only be described as disciplinary. Aviator sunglasses shielded his breathtaking blue eyes, enhancing his allure in true badass fashion. He was insanely sexy without even trying to be. Nikki didn’t really have a thing for men in uniforms prior to getting pulled over by him, but since that fateful night, she had developed an unhealthy obsession.

Wanting him to have an enticing view of her breasts, she unbuttoned her blouse further. She’d make him forget all about the ticket and give him a good reason to smile about it later.

He approached her car with the same confident stride as before, and seconds later, his knuckles were rapping at her window. She lowered it with a flirtatious smile.

“Afternoon, Sergeant Hiddleston. What seems to be the problem?” Nikki asked in her sweetest voice.

His handsome face was an austere mask, completely devoid of emotion. Getting a block of cement to crack a smile would’ve been easier.

“Well, it _seems_ that I have a repeat offender on my hands. You were speeding, young lady, rather excessively, might I add. I clocked you at 75. Did you not see the 45 sign back there?” He said, letting his sharp tone convey his anger.

Uh-oh, maybe she wasn’t going to get off with just a slap on the wrist after all.

“No, sir. I’m sorry, I didn’t.” She replied, arching her back to make him notice her cleavage.

His aviators were mirrored so she couldn’t see his eyes, but judging from the firm set of his jaw and the way his nostrils flared, the action only served to increase his level of pisstivity.

“You’re not the only person on the bloody road, and when you disobey the speed limit, you put yourself and everyone else at risk! Do you understand that, or do you not have any respect for human life? The streets out here are real, you’re not driving in a bloody video game!” He barked, his British accent getting thicker and more pronounced with each new word he spat.

_Goodness gracious, what crawled up his ass and died?_

Granted, he was no prince charming when they had first encountered each other, but today he was just being a flat-out douchebag.

“I…I’m sorry, Officer.” Nikki quietly apologized.

“You should be. License and registration, please. I’m assuming you have it with you this time.”

“Yes, sir. I have it right here.” She mumbled.

_At least he didn’t forget his manners when he put on his I’m-gonna-be-a-total-fucktard badge this morning._

She dug into her glove compartment, searching for it. She could feel his impatience rising with every second that passed. She sighed in relief when she found what she was looking for. Straightening back up in her seat, she handed him the items, shuddering when their fingertips touched. So what if the guy was a major dickwad? That didn’t make him any less gorgeous, and she consoled herself that maybe he was just having a really bad day.

He thanked her then walked back to his car. His standard-issue black shoes were well polished, and they crunched loudly on the gravel, which Nikki felt symbolized him stomping on pieces of her broken heart.

She waited inside of her own air-conditioned car, worrying her full bottom lip. Would all of the speeding tickets she accumulated trying to lure him out show up on his computer? What would he have to say about that? She didn’t know, but she was pretty sure she didn’t want to find out. 

After a forever, he exited his cruiser and walked back over to her. She swallowed hard when she saw that he looked twice as mad. Then she wriggled in her pooling wetness, silently cursing him for being a cranky copper and still managing to appeal to her desires.

When he reached her side of the car again, he bent into her open window, tossing her license and registration onto the passenger seat. She gasped when he whipped his head towards her with a menacing scowl.

“Young lady, your driving record is deplorable. It’s a wonder your license hasn’t been revoked. Five tickets since I first pulled you over, five goddamn tickets in two weeks! You’re bloody hell on wheels!” He shouted in her face, as intimidating as any boot camp drill sergeant, if not more so. “Who knows how many more you might have racked up if you weren’t out here flashing your tits at everyone. How many of my officers have you fucked to get out of trouble, hmm? Five, ten, fifteen? You spread your legs even faster than this car can go, don’t you?”

“I…I…” Nikki stammered.

She didn’t know what to say. She was offended that he thought she was some kind of speeding slut, hoping to get lucky with any and every police officer that pulled her over. The truth of the matter was, she only wanted _him_ , and she hadn’t been with anyone but him since that night, policeman or otherwise. Gathering her courage, she searched his sunglasses, hopefully finding his eyes.

“I haven’t fucked anyone except you…sir.” She said.

“And I suppose you think we’ll have an encore performance? Is that why you’re driving so recklessly, because you’ve just been dying to run into me again?”

“Yes, sir.” She replied.

If he was at all pleased with her answer, neither his face nor his voice showed it.

“I’ll bet none of the other officers can handle you quite like I can.” He stated.

He had a valid point there, and Nikki shivered as she remembered how spectacularly he had handled her against the hood of his car.

“No, sir, they can’t.” She admitted, tempted to lean forward and turn his frown upside down with a passionate kiss.

“That’s too bad.” He muttered, pulling himself out of her window and straightening up to his towering height. “It’s also unfortunate that I’ll have to write you a ticket this time. My leniency towards you on your first infraction was obviously a mistake. A mistake that I won’t be making again.” 

“Please don’t give me a ticket. I promise I’ll be more careful from now on.” Nikki said, leaning out the window and batting her long lashes at him.

He scoffed. “Right, so I should just take your word for it, and let you be on your merry little way. Well, I’ve got a better idea. Why don’t you sit back and shut up while I write out this ticket; it’ll only take a minute.”

Nikki rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth as she sat back in her seat, frustrated with his grouchy attitude. Was it weird that his crabbiness was making her want him even more? She stared blatantly at his crotch, so close to her open window that she could just move her head forward and lick it before he had a chance to stop her.

“Please don’t write me up, Sergeant Hiddleston. I can’t afford to have my license revoked. I’ll have no way of getting around and my dad will kill me.”

“You should’ve thought about that before you decided to break the law.” He replied. “Rules were made for spoiled little brats like you, Miss Ramos, and now you must learn your lesson the hard way.”

He flipped open his ticket book and started writing. Nikki thought about losing her license and having to tell her boss she couldn’t drive anymore. Would he fire her? If he did, her dad would have not one, but two different reasons to go ballistic on her. She cringed inwardly at the notion of facing his wrath.

“Sergeant, please, I’ll do anything. _Anything_. Please just don’t give me a ticket.” Nikki begged. “I’ll…I’ll suck you off if you want.”

His pen stopped moving and he stared down at her fixedly, like he was thinking about it.

“It’ll take a great deal more than that.” He told her.

 _Okay, now we’re getting somewhere._ “What did you have in mind, Officer?”

“Applying my belt to your ass might do it.” He instantly replied. His voice was smooth as glass as he said it, like he was just commenting on the weather.

Nikki’s mind spun. Did he mean spanking her? No fucking way! Her father didn’t even do that—and besides, she was a grown-ass woman, not a child for him to chastise. Sergeant Hiddleston was hot, but apparently, he was also a complete nutcase.

So why were her panties getting wetter and wetter at the thought of bending over to receive his punishment? And why was she so eager to get back in his good graces; so willing to please him that she actually found herself considering his ludicrous proposition?

“There must be some other way.” She said, seeing if she could get around the spanking with something a little less drastic before she sealed the deal.

“I’m afraid not. You’re a habitual speeder, which means a ticket or a trip down to the police station. If I were you, I’d stick with the former.” He said as the scratch of his pen started up again. “You’re a twenty-two year old cocktail waitress who somehow resides in Beverly Hills. I’m guessing you’re living out of daddy's wallet until you find another daft rich bastard who can afford to take care of you in the manner to which you’ve become accustomed. Let this serve as a reminder that you can’t always get what you want.”

“Okay.” Nikki said. Her voice came out of her mouth like a squeak. She couldn’t believe she was agreeing to it.

Sergeant Hiddleston stopped writing and tilted his head to look down at her. “I’m sorry?” He said, cocking a brow at her.

“I said okay.” She repeated.

“Okay, what?”

“I’ll take the spanking.”

He stared at her for a long moment before he spoke.

“I won’t be gentle. I’m going to give you a hard lashing in reparation for your outright defiance of the speed limits that have been set.” He reached into the window and lifted her chin, forcing her to look up into his mirrored gaze. “You’ll feel this spanking for days, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Nikki gulped.

“Are you choosing my belt or the ticket?” He asked.

She glanced down at his belt. It was wide and it looked pretty thick, thick and sturdy. It didn’t seem all that frightening, but placed in the right hands—more specifically, _his_ hands—she knew it was capable of causing some serious pain. He’d already made it clear that the spanking would hurt, she just wondered if she would be able to take it.

“Your belt, sir.” She replied.

“Wise decision.”

He let go of her chin, tucking away his ticket book and pen. Then he opened her car door and wrapped his hand around her arm, just above the elbow. His fingers felt like hot steel and she wanted them to grope her everywhere all at once.

He tugged her out of the car like she was weightless, and spun her around so that she was facing away from him. He pulled one arm behind her back, and the hard edge of metal pressed against her wrist, clicking ominously as he tightened the cuffs on her. Like he’d done it a thousand times, he pulled her other arm behind her back, effectively cuffing her wrists together. The cold metal bit into her skin and bones without mercy, letting her know that she wasn’t getting out of her bonds until he was good and ready to release her.

He spun her back around and whipped off his aviators, hanging them from the collar of his shirt. Nikki’s heart fluttered in her chest. His blue eyes were so intense, so mesmerizing. She wanted to gasp, but no sound came out. He literally took her breath away.

His hand slipped down the front of her jeans, so close to her pussy that her legs almost gave out. A wicked little smile crossed his lips as he popped open the button.

“What are you doing?” Nikki protested.

_Wait, why am I protesting? I want him to rip my clothes off and fuck some sense into me like he did last time. Oh, that’s right, he’s not interested in fucking me. He wants to go all Christian Grey on my ass!_

She tried to wiggle away from him, but one firm hand on her hip quickly put a stop to that. He slowly lowered her zipper and all of the saliva in her mouth dried up.

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked again in a screechy voice.

“You didn’t think you’d get to keep your pants on, did you? I’m spanking your bare ass.” He replied matter-of-factly. “You need to feel the repercussions of your actions, unobstructed. I want the leather of my belt licking your soft skin with each and every stroke. It’s the only way you’ll learn.”

“No, please, you can’t.” Nikki whined.

Despite her plea, she didn’t try to get away from him again. She came to the sudden realization that she wanted this—no, she _deserved_ it. She needed to be punished for her crimes, and she couldn’t think of a better person to be her disciplinarian.

He used both hands to pull her jeans down to her ankles. She thought her panties would follow immediately after that; instead, he marched her around the door of her car, towards the hood. With her jeans bunched around her ankles, she shuffled in the direction he steered her, almost falling twice. Fortunately, the unyielding grip he had on her arm kept her from landing flat on her face.

She whimpered as he pushed her up against the car, shoving her upper body forward until she was pinned against the hood. The heat from the engine warmed her and she blew out a disgruntled breath as she was hot enough already. When his hands abandoned her, she twisted her neck and looked back to see what he was doing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him removing his belt. The promise of being spanked was suddenly all too real.

He ripped her skimpy lace panties off with no regard for their worth. Then he pushed a finger into her and stirred it around, letting her wetness completely coat it. When a second finger entered her, she couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that tumbled from her lips. She writhed on the hood of her car as he steadily pumped his slender digits in and out of her throbbing center, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re dripping, Miss Ramos. Apparently, you’re as excited to receive this spanking as I am eager to give it to you.” He said.

The disappearance of his fingers was abrupt, and she missed them as soon as they were gone. She heard a few cars whiz by and she was instantly reminded of her surroundings. She’d almost forgotten that she was bent over her car in the middle of nowhere with her private parts exposed to the world. She just prayed that passersby couldn’t see anything from the road.

The surprisingly soft leather of his belt rubbing across her bare ass brought her mind back to her current situation. Her breath quickened and she squeezed her eyes shut. She knew it was going to hurt and she braced herself for impact.

“Let’s see, you were going thirty over the speed limit, so I think thirty lashes should do it.” He said. Draping his long, lean body over hers, he put his mouth to her ear and whispered, “Keep your ass up nice and high for me and it’ll be over before you know it.”

Then he stood up and began without another word.

_Whap!_

Nikki’s body arched as the belt smacked into her virgin ass. She half-lifted from the hood of the car, then collapsed back down. It hurt, but not that bad. _I can take this. I’ll show him._

_Whap! Whap! Whap!_

A string of three brutal strokes had her second guessing, and she tried to shrink away from the blows to no avail.

“Get that ass up. Earn your stripes.” Sergeant Hiddleston commanded.

Nikki sucked up the pain, anxious to please him. She didn’t even know his first name, but she rose up on the tips of her toes, elevating her behind for him. Her reward was a harsh leathered smack, and this one struck low, where her ass met her thighs. The sting it caused was searing and she mewled through gritted teeth.

“Red suits you, Miss Ramos. You’ll be matching your car in no time.” He snidely remarked, giving her two fierce lashes in quick succession.

The first swat landed across the center of her ass, the second one hit low, even lower than before, whipping into the tops of her thighs. Nikki screamed as another car drove by, not caring if someone heard. Her world shrunk down to Sergeant Hiddleston’s belt and her ass. He was a twisted motherfucker, but she loved it, she reveled in it, and that made her a twisted little fucker too.

_Whap!_

The pain she felt on her ass filled her, consumed her. It was white-hot pain—pure and beautiful—and the recently discovered masochist within her wanted more. She raised her butt up, presenting it proudly, and he struck low again. She let out a wail as a tear slipped down the side of her face. It was truly hurting now. The skin on her ass throbbed like a runner’s heartbeat. She panted, her whole body shaking and sweating. She felt like a pig on a spit, roasting in the summer air while Sergeant Hiddleston continued to dole out her punishment.

“Spoiled! Fucking! Brat!” He seethed, punctuating each word with a vicious whack. “Think you can get away with anything, do you? Well, this is what happens when you speed on my fucking streets.” 

He obviously had it in for rich girls such as herself. How many had he given her now? God, she had no idea, but she didn’t think she would make it to thirty. He unleashed his fury on her, pouring all of his anger into the belt, and letting her taste it firsthand with strokes that gave no quarter. Tears streamed down her cheeks now, and she surrendered herself to them—not because she was weak, but because she felt free.

Sergeant Hiddleston grunted, breathing heavily. “Five more.” He said in a husky voice.

The sadistic prick was aroused, and although she hated to admit it, his arousal turned her on.

“Lift up, Miss Ramos. Earn it.”

Failure was not an option. She had to please him. Crying and hurting, she lifted her sore ass up for him.

_Whap! Whap!_

“If I see one more ticket appear on that record of yours, my belt and I will be making a house call. That’s a promise.” He told her.

_Whap!_

Nikki screamed, her body shaking and shaking.

“Yes, I think you’re finally starting to learn your lesson. Raise that ass up. Please me.”

She weakly obeyed and he struck again with a guttural growl.

“Last one. Get that ass up as high as you can.” He ordered. “Show me how penitent you really are.”

She couldn’t, and she tried to tell him that she couldn’t, but barely a mumble slipped past her lips.

“Don’t make me give you more, Miss Ramos. Get your ass in the air now or we’ll start all over again.”

It took everything she had in her. Every ounce of strength and desire to please him. She knew the last one was going to hurt and hurt bad. She shifted her legs, then pushed up on her toes and offered her poor scarlet ass to him.

“Good girl.” He whispered.

_Thwack!_

Yeah, that one had been extra special, and she released a choked sob before sighing in relief that it was over. She let herself go limp against the hood of her car. Seconds later, she felt his hand rubbing her ass soothingly. It stung a bit, but she didn’t mind. Then his hands caressed their way up her back, massaging the tension and distress out of her. He lifted her chin and made her look back at him.

“Have you learned your lesson? Will you be speeding down my streets again?” He asked.

“No, sir.” Nikki replied, shaking her head.

“That’s a good girl.” His hand gently rubbed back down her spine. Then it ran lightly across her sore ass. He cupped one welted cheek and squeezed. She winced and managed to suppress a whimper.

His other hand rubbed her other cheek. Then he spread her ass open, and she knew he was looking at her puckered little hole. She also knew that she wouldn’t object to him doing anything he wanted to her, because whatever he had in mind, she craved it just as badly.

He slowly slid his index finger between her butt crack, all the way down to her pussy. He pushed it inside her, sinking it deep. Nikki cried out, but it was a different, more carnal cry this time.

“Still soaking wet. Naughty, naughty.” Sergeant Hiddleston said, clucking his tongue. 

He thrust his finger in and out, and Nikki spread her feet as wide as she could in her jeans, giving him full access to her dripping sex. A wet fingertip came out of her pussy, and he pushed lower towards her clit, making it slick with her own juices. When he began to rub her little pleasure button, she moaned and bucked backward, encouraging his illicit touch. His other hand petted her tender bottom.

“You have a lovely ass, Miss Ramos…and it looks even better all red and striped.” He said. “If I catch you speeding again, I’ll double your punishment, and I’ll spank more than this luscious bottom. I’ll spank your tits and your pretty little cunt too. I swear I’ll make you red all over.”

That sounded absolutely divine, and Nikki quivered at the thought. She knew without a doubt that she’d be speeding down this road again, at every chance she got.

He continued to strum her clit, pressing insistently into her from behind, and she wondered if her sexy sergeant was hard. She reached back with her cuffed hands and found his cock through his smooth navy blue pants. Oh yeah, he was hard… _big_ and hard.

“Excuse me, young lady, do I have to add assaulting an officer to your list of charges?” He teasingly asked.

“Please.” Nikki moaned.

“Please what, Miss Ramos?”

“Please fuck me.”

He chuckled at her shameless request. “No, I don’t think so. That will only encourage you to speed more.”

She moaned in disappointment, desperately wanting him inside her. His fingers stroked her clit faster, and her body reacted, tingling all over as she rocked into his hand. She was close to coming. So close. He frigged her faster and faster as he leaned over her and snarled dirty epithets into her ear. She moaned, long and deep—happy to be his slut, his whore, his law-breaking little bitch. As soon as she started to tremble, his fingers vanished. He stepped away from her and she wailed, pushing her ass back at him, frantic for his fingers, his cock, his anything.

“Oh my god, Sergeant Hiddleston, please!” She screamed.

“Sorry, Miss Ramos. You don’t get to come, not today.” He said.

Her entire body shook as she slid from the hood of her car into the grass below, falling to her knees. Her ass brushed her jeans, and she let out a little yelp, adjusting herself so the denim didn’t touch her flaming skin. He came to stand in front of her, rubbing his cock which was still in his pants, against her pouty lips.

“I’m ready for that blowjob now. Are you?”

“Yes, sir.” Nikki replied.

His zipper slowly made its way down. She moved closer to him, hungry to taste him. He pulled his semi-erect cock out through the vent in his boxers and the fly of his pants. She knelt before him as close as she could get, and took the head of his dick into her mouth. They moaned simultaneously, each of them for different reasons.

Nikki closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the feel of his rigid shaft tunneling back and forth in the moist cavern of her mouth. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at him, getting lost in his ocean blue gaze. She hummed and moaned around his cock to let him know that she was taking pleasure in her submission.

“Good girl, suck that cock. Don’t make me give you more with the belt.” He said as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and started fucking her face.

She took even more of him into her mouth, doing her best to deep-throat him. After making several attempts, she concluded that she couldn’t do it, but judging from his lusty grunts and groans, she knew he appreciated her trying. She imagined what she looked like—eyes red and puffy from crying, mascara streaking her face, jeans tangled around her ankles, her ass raw and whipped, and Sergeant Hiddleston still immaculate in his uniform, looming over her as he vigorously fucked her mouth. The mental image made her even hotter.

“Next time, I’ll make you get my cock wet…”

He pumped faster and faster into her mouth. She kept her lips tight around his cock, wanting him to come with every fiber of her being.

“…then I’ll bend you over the hood of my car and fuck your sweet little ass.” He growled, panting so hard that his chest heaved violently.

Nikki felt his cock swell even more. Then a throaty moan escaped him and he exploded inside of her mouth. She swallowed his seed eagerly, and kept on sucking him while he jerked and thrust into her. She was rewarded with another spurt of semen, and he tightened his grip on her hair, holding her head still as his body shook. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his pulsing shaft and he cursed in pleasure.

“Rather impressive, Miss Ramos.” He breathed, pulling his spent cock out of her mouth.

Nikki leaned forward and licked the tip of his dick, collecting the jizz that glistened there. Sergeant Hiddleston chuckled and moved further away from her.

“Damn, you're greedy. I don’t think you’ve learned a thing.” He said, shaking his head like a disappointed father.

After helping her up off the ground, he gently pulled her jeans back on and gave her a swift smack on the ass. She gasped and he had a nice little laugh at her expense. He spun her around and uncuffed her hands. She rubbed her sore wrists with a sense of pride.

Nikki wanted one last thing from him before they went their separate ways. So she whirled back around, linked her hands at the nape of his neck, yanked him down to her mouth, and kissed him. It surprised him at first, and he started to pull away, but Nikki strengthened her hold on him, refusing to let him go. He chuckled and kissed her back, dominating her mouth with his peppermint flavored tongue. She couldn’t get enough of him, and she pressed her body into his, undulating against his deliciously solid frame in a futile attempt to placate her unfulfilled needs.

Pulling away from her with a wicked smile on his lips, Sergeant Hiddleston picked up her panties, and rolled them into a tight ball.

“You won’t be driving recklessly again after this, will you?” He asked.

Nikki looked right into his gorgeous blue eyes and lied to him. “No, sir.”

“Good girl. Open up.”

She silently complied and he stuffed her ripped panties into her mouth. He gestured for her to get back into her car, and she cringed as she lowered herself down onto the seat. The raw skin of her ass cried out, causing her eyes to water.

“Drive safely…or else.” He warned, booping her on the nose.

His words carried a hidden threat that raced right to her clit. She smiled at him and nodded.

“I’ll do my best, Officer.” She replied.


End file.
